The List
by hartless726
Summary: Yosuke's been awful quiet after they find Namatame's dairy....and Chie wants to find out why.


Nyan~~~ 3 A quick little one shot for ya!! It has spoilers up to where everyone finds out who the killer is and his diary…. Damn Namatame!!

Joining me is Ken-chan from Persona 3!!

Me: Hi-low, Ken-chan!!

Ken: Good –time of day- hart-chan!!

Me: Would you mind doing the disclaimer??

Ken: Sure!! "Persona" and all its places, characters, and shadows doesn't belong to hartless, it belongs to those folks back at Atlus.

Me: Thank you very much!! *hugs him* You're SOOOOO cute!!

Naoto: Stop where you are, pedophile!

Me: I ain't no pedo!! On with it!!

* * *

"This… it's a list of the victims' home addresses! Mayumi Yamano, Saki Konishi…"

Naoto was reading the list of names, and paused slightly after Saki Konishi's name. Chie doesn't think Naoto knew at the time about Yosuke's feelings for Saki-senpai. He looked so shocked and pained at the same time. Nobody else noticed of course, but she was pretty sure Souji caught her staring.

It was after school. Nanako was kidnapped and something had to be done. Everyone was more tense than usual. One more than the others.

He didn't let people see, but when he was actually quiet or alone, it was obvious. Chie tried to talk to him. But would should she say? Now isn't the time for self-pity. Its time for action! That was per excuse anyways.

"Hey, Chie." Yosuke poked her. "Lemme see your notes. I kinda zoned out in class."

"Oh, sure." She shuffled through her bag and then handed them to him.

"Thanks!" He looked through to make sure it was all there. "Uh… what's this?" He held up a page and with a sketch of his usual winky smile [that you all know that you love!]

"What the hell?!" Chie took them and stared. She couldn't remember drawing that.

"Chie?"

"Um… its cuz I felt like I haven't seen you smile for real in a while." She figured it was best to tell the truth. "You're always zoned out."

Yosuke was quiet for a second. Then- "Can you come with me today?"

They just start walking and it's quiet at first.

"So Yosuke… are you okay?" Chie asks, trying to break the silence.

"Hm? Oh, yeah… I guess…" he replies quietly.

"I mean… is there something bothering you?"

"I never thought that the kidnapper was stalking the victims too…"Yosuke says quietly, trailing off.

"Yeah, I didn't think so-"

"It just means that we weren't careful enough."

"What?"

"If she was being stalked… and if we found out sooner… then she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped."

"That's true." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"That means that I should have been able to protect her. I mean, we didn't know about our powers at the time. But you don't need them to protect people in this world, right?"

"Yosuke…"

"So basically…Namatame made me realize that this is all my fault. It's because of me that Saki-senpai's-"

Chie slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself!"

They stopped walking. They're at the flood plain. "Are you stupid or something?! You can't blame yourself for what Namatame was doing!"

"But-"

"You aren't shoving people inside TV's are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then shut up or I'll slap you again! So… smile like you used to, dammit! We have stuff we have to do!"

He blinks and then starts laughing. "All this to get me to smile?"

"Well, you're usually not this quiet-"

"Neither's Souji! His cousin gets kidnapped and you worry about me?"

She's at a loss for words. "Well…"

He laughs some more. "I'm not trying to be mean"

"Oh, okay then... Just don't let that list that Naoto read bother you, all right?"

"Don't worry. I think I'm okay now. Thanks for caring, Chie." He does his usual winky smile thingy.

"Its not like its you I cared about!" She blushes. "It's because your emotions affect your behavior and efficiency in battle!"

"Well, whatever the reason, it means a lot."

"Just shut up!"

Both their cells ring at the same time. Chie answers and it's Yukiko.

"Meet at the food court." Says Yukiko on the other end.

"Right, we'll be right there." She hangs up.

Yosuke hangs up too. "Food court." He says.

"Yeah, yeah." She starts to run off, but then trips over a branch. "Oh, geez!"

Yosuke walks next to her and holds out his hand. "Let's go." He smiles.

"Yeah, whatever." She blushes and takes his hand.

* * *

Me: So that's that!!

I pretty much was inspired when there was a pause between Saki's name and Yukiko's.

Ken: I'm back!!

Me: Oh joy! *glomp*

Naoto: Pedo!

Me: Not really! I just think he's cute. I really love Yosuke!

Naoto: Well the game takes place in 2011. It is now 2009. Yosuke's only like 13-15 right now.

Me: Wow… I am a pedophile. Oh well… please review??

Oh, right... this was written as if they haven't sved Nakako yet so yeah!! It's like they don't know the truth....


End file.
